Adolescencia embrujada
by frikific
Summary: Los jóvenes hijos de Piper están en plena adolescencia y a aparte de los típicos problemas de granos y chicas tendrán el pequeño añadido de detener a las fuerzas oscuras que están resurgiendo de nuevo
1. Chapter 1

**N.A: Hola espero que os guste mi historia, solo quiero aclarar que en ella tengo en cuanta la historia de los comics pero no influye demasiado excepto en algún aspecto puntual que ya aclarare bajo spoiler de ser necesario**

_Nombre: Piper Halliwell_

_ Especie : Bruja _

_Alineación: Buena_

_Poder: Aparte de hacer hechizos y pociones tiene el poder de controlar el movimiento de las moléculas ya sea paralizando a la gente en el aire , haciendo explotar las cosas o con su más reciente poder derritiendo cosas y haciéndolas hervir._

* * *

Piper Halliwell nunca había sido una mujer que se dejara abrumar fácilmente, si bien siempre había sido una luchadora, su carácter se vio reforzado cuando comenzó a luchar contra demonios y no lo digo como una metáfora.

Durante el comienzo de su vida adulta había luchado contra toda clase de monstruos abominables y seres sacados de pesadillas, la cosa se había relajado poco antes del nacimiento de su primera hija lo cual la había permitido poder concentrarse en criarla , al igual que a sus otros dos hijos.

No obstante en los últimos años había empezado a preguntarse si era peor el infierno real o el que suponía la convivencia. No es que su familia no se quisiera, ella quería mucho a sus hijos y a su marido Leo además de que ese sentimiento era recíproco pero en ocasiones podían surgir cierto rocecillos que se acentuaban por el hacho de que todos sus hijos estaban en la adolescencia

Cuando entro en casa no respiró oxigeno sino un cóctel de hormonas que provocaba por lo menos una discusión a gritos al día

"Empieza la batalla"

* * *

-Esto es humillante -dijo el demonio, se encontraba en el centro de una sala de reuniones parecida a la que se podría encontrar en cualquier empresa , la única particularidad que tenía era que estaba en el inframundo.

Los otros asistentes se mostraron de acuerdo, algunos tenían un aspecto muy humano , mientras que otros eran seres horrendos con cuernos retorcidos y terribles cicatrices. La selección de demonios que había allí era muy variada y solo tenían una cosas en común eran los últimos demonios de nivel alto que quedaban en el inframundo, el hecho de que todos juntos ocuparan solo una sala era bastante deprimente.

-El otro día bajo aquí un grupo de chicos de esa escuela de magia suya, no tendrían más de 12 años de edad y se cargaron una cuarta parte de mis siervos-continuo hablando el demonio- Antes éramos temidos, las brujas tenían que estar locas para venir aquí, pero ahora bajar al inframundo se ha convertido en el juego favorito de los brujos buenos.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – le preguntó enfadado un demonio con cuernos de la primera fila- Desde la destrucción de la Triada hemos ido de cráneo y cuando empezábamos a recuperarnos todo el lio con Neena y el luz negra nos dejó peor nunca.

"Para eso estoy yo aquí"

Una figura empezó a materializarse partir de orbitas negras, era una chica joven de unos 16 o 17 tenía una mirada cruel y fría con un pelo negro como la noche.

-Una luz negra –dijo el demonio de los cuernos con resentimiento, los luces negras al igual que otras criaturas de las sombras les habían dado la espalda hacia algún tiempo para prosperar por su cuenta dejando a los demonios más débiles que nunca-Los de tu clase no sois bien recibidos aquí.

-Un respeto, estás hablando con la reina de los luces negras- dijo mientras se ajustaba el vestido negro que llevaba- Soy Ángela y harías bien en temerme.

-Por favor -dijo el demonio del centro de la sala, hizo un gesto y su mano empezó a brillar apareciendo tres demonios, todos de aspecto humano, con athames( los cuchillos que usan los demonios y brujos) para matar a la intrusa.

Ángela dio un paso atrás e hizo aparecer su ballesta, en cuanto disparó su flecha se dividió en dos más haciendo que las tres flechas impactaran al mismo tiempo en la cabeza de los demonios matándolos

-¿Puedo hablar ya? Bien, os propongo que unamos fuerzas, os seré sincera los demonios no me importáis lo más mínimo pero tengo el ojo echado a cierto luz blanca y si tiene mucho tiempo libro mis actividades pueden resultarle sospechosas, yo os daré poder y vosotros hacéis que no se fije en mi , si os lo montáis bien a lo mejor podéis recuperar vuestra antigua gloria.

-¿Cómo puedes ayudarnos?- preguntó otro demonio que tenía garras en vez de manos.

-Excelente pregunta, primero os daré una pequeña ofrenda de buena voluntad-dijo chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer a una docena de luces negras-Son vuestros para compensar los tres que me he cargado y tengo otro regalo más para vosotros, pero solo si aceptáis mi trato.

-Está bien, colaboraremos-dijo el demonio del centro de la sala.

-Entonces tomate esto-dijo tendiéndole un frasco negro.

En cuanto se lo tomo el demonio comenzó a retorcerse como si le quemara por dentro, por alguna razón supo que no era el primero en tomarse aquello , que el contenido de ese frasco había sido consumido y recuperado muchas veces a lo largo de la historia cuando su recipiente era destruido.

Ángela sonrió y orbitó a su mano una hoja de papel

**_Poder antiguo que en la oscuridad mora_**

**_Ven a esta destrozada zona_**

**_Resurge en el nombre del poder del mal_**

**_Resurge gracias a mi poder del mal_**

El demonio dejó de sentir dolor pero notó que le pasaba algo.

-Tú, ¿Cómo…?, ¿Qué me has hecho?

-Te he entregado un poder inmenso, por el que pronto pagarás un precio inmenso, veras a las chicas no nos suele gustar que intenten matarnos por lo que te ha tocado.-dijo sonriente mientras se marchaba orbitando.

_Nombre: Ángela_

_Especie: hibrido de luz negra y ¿bruja?,¿hechicero?..._

_Alineación: Mala_

_Poder: Su verdadero poder es desconocido_


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A: Bueno aún no he tenido ningún comentario pero publico otro capitulo en este se presenta un poco a los tres hermanos, en el siguiente ya les atacarán**

**Capitulo 1: Un encuentro con el Destino**

La historia de los tres adolescentes que se enfrentarían al mal más antigua jamás conocido empieza una mañana en el instituto, por lo general los alumnos por la mañana no suele estar muy contentos pero ese día en particular había alguien que emitía un aura de rabia especial.

Los que conocían a Melinda Halliwell sabían que no era muy inteligente molestarla cuando estaba enfadada. Cualquiera que la viera por primera vez no podría creerse que aquella chica castaña de complexión menuda y expresión seria pudiera tener tan mal carácter. No obstante prácticamente todos sus compañeros sabían por experiencia que aquella chica normalmente dulce podía dales un puñetazo capaz de dejarles sin aire o de hacerles perder un diente.

Mientras se andaba por el patio de la escuela cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino recibía una mirada asesina que venía a decir" Si aprecias tu vida hoy no te me acerques".

-Hola Mel- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Melinda se giró dispuesta a fulminar con la mirada a su dueño pero al reconocerlo relajo un poco su expresión

-Hola Bianca-dijo ella con desgana.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Mi padre no me deja ir al concierto de mañana- dijo ella enfadada- Y mi madre también le apoya, por lo que no hay forma de escaquearse. Además me dice que va a devolver a la tienda el modelito que me compre para ir porque no cree que sea adecuado para una chica de mi edad.

-Yo flipo, a mi me dejan siempre vestir como me da la gana.

- Pues claro es que tu siempre vas recatada como una monja no te….

No pudo terminar de hablar pues sintió una extraña sensación que no pudo definir entonces se chocó con un chico que estaba parado delante de ella.

- Peros serás...

- Melinda mira- le dijo Bianca alarmada

Cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no solo ese chico se había parado sino que todo a su alrededor se había paralizado. Todo había quedado paralizado excepto ellas dos. Su primer impulso fue pensar en su madre, pero no era posible, no solo el patio estaba paralizado el movimiento de los arboles con el viento, los pájaros que volaban sobre ellos , los alumnos de dentro que se veían por las ventanas.

-Hola- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se trataba de una mujer negra con un hábito de color blanco. Se podía notar en su mirada que tenía un inmenso poder, Melinda dio un salto hacia atrás y Bianca hizo aparecer una bola de energía en su mano

-Tú no eres una anciana- afirmó Melinda, la cual los había visto en otras ocasiones.

- No , yo soy diferente a ellos, mientras que los ancianos se preocupan del bien común nosotros nos preocupamos de que lo que tenga que ocurrir ocurra- dijo con voz tranquila.

-Eres un Ángel del Destino ¿no?- preguntó Bianca haciendo desaparecer la vola al comprender que era inútil.

Se escuchó un pequeño tintineo mientras una figura comenzaba a formarse a partir de orbes azules.

-Lo siento chicas- se excusó Chris, el hermano mayor de Melinda- Estuve hablando con el Ángel del Destino de unas cosas y me quiso dejar directamente en la escuela y para asegurarse de que no me vieran orbitar lo ha paralizado todo.

-Os dejaré la parálisis cinco minutos más así que, Chris, bruja Halliwell , bruja Fénix , adiós- dijo desvaneciéndose el ángel .

-¿Por qué hablabas con el Ángel del Destino?- preguntó Melinda.

- Bueno el Destino no tiene una charla con cualquiera, ya sabes que mi caso es algo especial, por todo eso de que baje en el tiempo desde un futuro alternativo y morí pero estoy vivo y ese futuro ya no se puede producir. Soy una paradoja temporal con patas y me estaban hablando de algunas cosas que debería considerar normales.

- ¿Qué cosas? ¿ Te pasa algo?- pregunto Melinda.

-Nada solo son supuestos, nada más y por eso no vas a decir nada a papa y mama o tiraré de enchufe y haré que los Limpiadores de hagan una visita- dijo en broma.

-Ya claro.

-En serio no les preocupes por suposiciones ¿Vale?, Venga adiós Melinda, adiós Bianca- dijo marchándose.

-Qué guapo es –dijo Bianca

-Tiene 16, nosotras 13, para él eres una cría- le recordó Melinda

-No es justo yo debería ser mayor que él de no ser por las malditas costumbres mágicas de la brujas Fénix- refunfuño Bianca.

En ese momento todo volvió a moverse y reemprendieron su camino a clase

_Nombre: Bianca_

_Edad: 13_

_Alineación: Neutral (aunque está mucho más cerca del Bien)_

_Especie: Bruja Fénix_

_Poderes: Como todas las Brujas puede hacer hechizos y pociones, el carácter neutral de este tipo de brujas hace que tenga poderes típicamente demoniacos , de momento solo posee la capacidad de fluctuar y de lanzar bolas de energía , además de su entrenamiento de combate._

El colegio era una pérdida de tiempo o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Wyatt Halliwell . Él nunca había sido una gran estudiante, ese era el campo de Chris, él era más bien el deportista de la familia y le gustaría que sus padres se dieran cuenta. Su madre todavía creía que tenía intención de ir a la universidad, no obstante el había decidido que iba a trabajar en la comunidad mágica a tiempo completo.

Él era el hijo de una Embrujada y el Dos Veces Bendito por lo que le sobraban ofertas de trabajo ya fuera como profesor en academias mágicas o como portero en algún garito de luces blancas (serán ángeles pero en algún lugar tenían que pasárselo bien). El resto de sus hermanos estaban más integrados en la sociedad normal por ejemplo; Chris era un futuro medico en potencia y Melinda… cuando se enfadaba era temible (y eso lo decía él que era su hermano mayor) así que a lo mejor podía trabajar como luchadora profesional. En todo caso el estaba decidido a no ir a la universidad, pero desde luego no se lo diría a sus padres hasta que cumpliera los 18 en unos meses.

Seguía pensando en todo esto y dándole otra calada a su cigarro cuando sintió un movimiento detrás suyo, cuando se giró alegró de ver que no era ningún profesor que viniera a detenerle por hacer pellas sino una chica de su edad con el pelo negro, la mirada fría y tremendamente sexy.

- Hola- le dijo ella-¿Cómo esta mi angelito favorito?

- Mejor ahora que estás aquí –dijo plantándole un beso en la boca

Había conocido a Ángela dos semanas atrás cuando la había salvado de dos luces negras y un demonio con cuernos muy raro y se habían enamorado. Ella era bruja menor y sin mucho poder pero haría lo que fuera por ella.

-Oye te das cuenta de que de no ser por ese demonio no nos habríamos conocido-señaló Wyatt en ese momento- La verdad es que fue una suerte.

-Bueno yo nunca he creído en la suerte –dijo de forma enigmática- Yo prefiero considerarlo el destino.

Y entonces se volvieron a besar


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2. Una bengala que llame al mal .Primera parte**

_Nombre: Christopher Perry Halliwell_

_Especie: Hibrido de brujo y luz blanca_

_Afiliación: Bueno _

_Edad : 16_

_Poderes: Aparte de sus poderes de brujo como lanzar hechizos y la telequinesis, también tiene algunos poderes propios de un luz blanca como orbitar y curar. Además cuenta con la capacidad estándar de todos los híbridos de esta clase, la telequinesis orbitacional._

Revisar sus deberes, organizar su taquilla y ser un chico bueno ese era el día a día de Christopher Halliwell. Puede que a veces fuera un poco listillo lo admitía pero es que se podían contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que se había equivocado en toda su vida. No es que fuera un alumno de diez , pero el nueve no se lo quitaba nadie. Desde el punto de vista académico su expediente era perfecto y se sentía muy satisfecho con él .

Solo tenía un pequeño problema en la escuela y ese problema se llamaba…

-Hola empollón- dijo un chico dándole una palmada en la espalda.

El chico en cuestión era un armario, incluso Wyatt que estaba bien musculado parecía pequeño en comparación con esa enorme masa de carne de más de dos metros, si no fuera porque ya lo había comprobado dudaría de que fuera humano.

-Hola Tyler-dijo con un suspiro de resignación

- Vas a venir a la fiesta de Halloween la semana que viene , claro lo olvidaba los pelotas y los enclenque no están admitidos y tu eres ambos-dijo entre risas y dándole otro golpe en la espalda- Me piro flacucho

Chris se quedo parado viendo como se alejaba y cuando no hubo nadie cerca murmuró

-Como me gustaría darle un buen mamporro psíquico.

-Pues hazlo –dijo una voz detrás de él , que tras el sobresalto inicial no tardó en identificar como su hermano mayor –Con lo poderosa que se ha vuelto tu telequinesis no creo que tengas problemas para tirarlo al suelo de un golpe.

-Verás tengo ganas de darle su merecido a ese cretino pero por si lo has olvidado es HUMANO y yo soy un brujo bueno así que no puedo usar mis poderes contra él- le respondió amargado.

-Entonces deberías decírselo ha alguien o dejarme cinco minutos a solas con él , te aseguro que puedo con él incluso sin poderes

-Puedo ocuparme de mis propios asuntos y tu deberías ocuparte de los tuyos ya que has faltado a las dos primeras horas. Si sigues así vas a repetir … otra vez- le recordó Chris

-Estaba … ocupado- dijo con un aire misterioso

-Ya me imagino en que estabas ocupado , pero permiteme recordarte que si repites otra vez mama te explotará los testículos

-Yo me los curaré

-Pues entonces te los volverá a explotar

-¿A que vienen esas caras tan serias? Ni que estuvierais en un funeral , se supone que es un momento feliz es el momento de mi coronación- dijo Ángela entusiasmada.

En la sala de reuniones del inframundo había reunidos una gran cantidad de demonios y luces negras, todos ellos eran de alto nivel por lo que el poder maligno se percibía en el ambiente

-Yo Ángela, reina de los luces negras declaro oficial el pacto que une desde este día a los demonios y luces negras coronándome como reina de los infiernos, si alguien está en contra de mi reinado que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

El silencio fue sepulcral durante unos instantes, entonces todos sintieron un tremendo temblor no solo en esa sala sino en todo el inframundo.

Estaba hecho, el inframundo reconocía a su nueva reina y lo que era más importante estaba emitiendo una llamada a todas las criaturas de las sombras con un mensaje muy claro.

Había llegado el momento de regresar a la acción

_Nombre : Melinda Halliwel_

_Edad:13_

_Especie: Híbrido de bruja y luz blanca_

_Poderes: Entre sus poderes están la telequinesis orbital y la capacidad de orbitar ella misma. Como bruja también puede lanzar hechizos y hacer pociones pero lo que la hace realmente especial es su poder para conectarse con el mundo vegetal qe le permite manipular las plantas._

Melinda se aburría desde luego, pero no era para menos en medio de una clase de biología no había mucho con lo que entretenerse , posiblemente si hubiera sabido que esos eran sus últimos minutos antes de que su vida se volviera tan loca o más que las de su madre y sus tías habría disfrutado más de esos últimos momentos de normalidad.

Un temblor sacudió todo el instituto, posiblemente toda la ciudad y una enorme grieta empezó formarse en el centro de la clase, se suponía que en esos casos los profesores debían actuar con calma y los alumnos salir de clase de forma ordenada, pero no fu eso lo que pasó. Al instante se desató el caos, se oían gritos no solo en esa aula sino por todas partes , la gente salió corriendo y ella de pura suerte pudo encontrar a Bianca y salir juntas.

Entonces una columna de una especie de vapor negro salió de la grieta y enseguida se transformó en una oleada, se extendió por todo el colegio sellando puertas y ventanas y dejando a su paso un extraño ambiente neblinoso.

Puede que tener el colegio lleno de un humo raro pueda no parecer muy peligroso ni terrorífico pero nadie se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder

-¡Chris!- gritó Wyatt desesperado desde el interior de su campo de fuerza personal.

Todo a su alrededor era negro y lo que era peor no encontraba a su hermano, ya no le importaba que otros le vieran o que luego le reprendieran el usar sus poderes tenía que encontrar a su hermano.

-¡Aquí estoy!- dijo Chris penetrando en su campo de fuerza mientras tosía.

La clase y posiblemente todo el colegio estaba cubierto por ese extraño humo, pero eso no era lo más inquietante, lo más aterrador, lo más siniestro de todo era que desde que esa oleada de humo se había hecho el silencio , no había más gritos , solo se oía a gente desplazarse en un paso monótono y extraño. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Bueno supongo que alguien me sigue aunque no tenga a nadie en favoritos ni ningún comentario así que solo puedo pediros que solucionéis esto y me deis vuestra opinión . Espero que os guste


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3. Una bengala que llame al mal . Segunda parte**

Bianca arrastraba a Melinda como buenamente podía, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que la chica la hubiese salvado hace un rato.

Cuando el humo lo inundó todo y llegó el silencio, lo primero que trataron de hacer fue largarse, ya fuera orbitando o fluctuando, pero nada había servido, cualquier forma de teletransporte habías sido bloqueada. También intentó lanzar bolas de energía a las ventanas, pero fue completamente inútil. Estaba tan ocupada que no se dio cuenta de la figura con una barra metálica que había detrás de ella, Melinda si y se puso en medio de un golpe que podría haberla partido el cráneo. No obstante su valentía tuvo un precio ya que le fracturaron las costillas y quedo inconsciente por el dolor.

Instantáneamente ella se giró para contemplar la horrible visión de su amiga herida y lo que fue peor, a su atacante. La reconoció como una chica solitaria que había visto un par de veces por los pasillos, solo que ya no parecía ella. Su cara había mutado en algo retorcido y siniestro, parecía que los músculos y los huesos no le cupieran dentro de la piel y que esta estuviera estirada al máximo, pero lo más tétrico fueron sus ojos. No eran humanos, eran amarillos y similares a las de un reptil.

Rápidamente se sobrepuso al sobresalto inicial y distrayéndola con una bola de energía (de bajo voltaje) la pudo quitar la barra metálica y dejarla inconsciente. Desde entonces no sabía si habían transcurrido diez minutos o cuarenta, solo tenía claro y solo importaba realmente que había abatido a tres personas más la cual más deformada que la anterior. Y tristemente sabía que ya no podría con una cuarta.

Vio como una gigantesca figura se acerba a ella, intentó moverse pero en su último combate se había roto la pierna y lo máximo que hacía era arrastrase con su amiga. Sintió como unas manos extrañas, similares a garras la cogían del cuello y empezaban a apretar , mientras cerraba los ojos lo último que vio fue la cara de Chris.

_Nombre: Wyatt Halliwell_

_Especie: Hibrido de brujo y luz blanca_

_Afiliación: Bueno_

_Poderes: Tiene el poder de los híbridos de luz blanca, la telequinesis orbitar unido a la capacidad de orbitar el mismo y curar. Su poder más característico es el campo de fuerza que ha usado desde antes de nacer. Cuenta con un poder más, el de modificar la realidad a su antojo, lo que le otorga capacidades similares a una divinidad , siendo este poder el más grande y el más inestable que existe_

Chris y Wyatt llevaban ya bastantes enemigos derrotados , no había que ser un lince para darse cuenta de que esa niebla negra que inundaba los pasillos estaba demonizando a las personas normales, pero por suerte no parecía tener efecto alguno sobre los seres mágicos

Sus poderes están mermados ya que habían perdido su telequinesis orbital por suerte esta fue fácilmente por el poder de Chris, la telequinesis de toda la vida. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que las víctimas de la niebla cada vez parecían menos humanas , cada nuevo enemigo estaba más deformado que el anterior y juraría que la última chica con le que se habían topado le estaban creciendo garras. Tenían que encontrar a su hermana y acabar con esa niebla antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor y el proceso se volviera irreversible.

Fue entonces cuando Chris vio una gran figura en la niebla, en principio solo trató de apartarse de su camino pero la cosa cambió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando por el cuello dos figuras mucho más pequeñas. Figuras que él reconoció.

Sin pensárselo dos veces salió fuera del escudo de su hermano se dispuso a rescatar a las chicas, con un movimiento de su mano una fuerza psíquica golpeó la cabeza de su agresor seguidos de otros dos golpes a distancia en sus garras que le obligaron a soltarlas. Fue entonces cuando el ser se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al reconocer pese a su deformidad a David. Con unos rápidos puñetazos y golpes al aire fue estrellando contra él pequeñas ráfagas telequineticas hasta que logó tumbarlo con un golpe en la cabeza.

Se dispuso entonces a curar a las chicas pero se dio cuenta de que mientras él se cobraba su pequeña revancha personal Wyatt ya las había estado curando con sus poderes.

-Y luego me llaman chulito a mi- le dijo Wyatt- Te has aprovechado bien de que estaba demonizado.

-Es una de esas oportunidades que solo tienes una vez en la vida, vámonos de aquí antes de que venga alguien más- les apresuró Chris.

Entraron en una clase cercana y tras cerciorarse de que estaba vacía cogieron un para de mesas y las estamparon contra la puerta. Una vez hubieron hecho esto se quedaron sentados en un silencio incomodo que duró unos momentos hasta que Melinda lo rompió.

-Creo que hablo en nombre de todos al preguntar ¿QUE COÑO PASA AQUÍ?

-Yo no soy el listo pero apostaría a que esa niebla negra que lo inunda todo ha sellado la escuela y transformado a los mortales en demonios-le respondió Wyatt.

-¿Qué clase de poder es ese?¿ Quien puede hacer algo así?-preguntó Bianca

-Yo creo que lo se – le dijo Chris- Esto me recuerda a una cosa que vi en un libro de la escuela de magia el ciclo de reproducción de los wywern.

-¿los que? – preguntaron los otros tres.

Chris cogió una tiza y se puso a hacer un esquema para su explicación.

-Los wywern son pequeños demonios parecidos a dragones, que viven en zonas amplias del inframundo el único momento en el que salen a nuestro mundo es durante su proceso de maduración. Estos seres no nacen siendo sólidos sino que son una especie de bola de maldad recubierta con un gas. Luego suben a la superficie y utilizan a algún desgraciado como incubadora hasta que lo rompen y salen en su forma adulta.

-Entonces nuestros compañeros se están transformando en esas cosas- dijo Wyatt pensativo.

-Sí pero lo extraño es que salgan todos a la vez, son seres cobardes por naturaleza.

-Y nosotros somos los hijos de una embrujada. Nos deben de tener muchas ganas.

-Sigo viéndolo raro, de todas formas lo importante es encontrar el agujero por el que han entrado y cerrarlo.

- Yo sé donde está , se abrió en nuestra clase durante el terremoto, podemos…-comenzó a decir Bianca.

-BASTA – gritó Melinda- No aguanto más esto , vosotros estaréis acostumbrados a luchar contra demonios y todas esas cosas pero yo no y tengo miedo vale. Lo único que vamos a hacer es esperar aquí a que mama y las tías nos rescaten-dijo entre lágrimas.

Wyatt y Chris se miraron entre sí , era cierto que Melinda nunca había participado en una batalla abierta contra un demonio y de hecho cuando ella nació ya no les atacaban tan en casa casi nunca, al contrario que ellos que prácticamente se habían criado con demonios explotando y gritos jurando venganza contra las embrujadas como sonido de fondo.

Wyatt se acercó a ella tratando de calmarla y le dijo de forma suave:

-Melinda, somos brujos , hemos nacido para combatir demonios , si no hacemos nada mucha gente puede sufrir. Sé que crees que mama y las tías lo pueden todo pero incluso el poder de tres tiene límites. Nosotros podemos ayudar a nuestros compañeros y tenemos el deber de hacerlo, puede que pienses que no tienes el poder suficiente pero yo se que lo tienes por una sencilla razón. Eres una Halliwell.

Lo que los jóvenes Halliwell no imaginaban es que alguien estaba observando la escena muy atentamente a través de una gran bola de cristal. Cinco ángeles del destino les miraban sin perderse nada de lo que ocurría.

-Esos ha sido inesperado siempre pensé que la pequeña Halliwell era fuerte como su madre- mencionó uno que aparentaba ser un hombre de mediana edad

-Se ha visto sobrepasada por la situación pero ten en cuenta que todavía es demasiado joven e inexperta. Créeme no nos decepcionará- Le dijo un ángel que tenía el aspecto de una anciana

-¿Qué hay de Chris? Todos hemos hablado con él y le hemos informado pero no sabemos hasta qué punto le dará problemas su condición.

-Es en él en quien más deberíamos confiar, su situación ha hecho que nos conozca y nos comprenda mejor que cualquiera de los tres además es un chico excepcional, de quien no me fio un pelo es de su hermano –comentó un ángel femenino, joven y pelirroja.

-Este consejo ya debatió sobre ello, hemos predicho que será tentado por el mal pero no sabemos que camino tomará y en cualquier caso eso no implica necesariamente que vaya a ir en contra del Gran Designio-les regañó un ángel anciano y casi decrepito en apariencia- De momento lo único que podemos hacer es observar

* * *

En próximo capitulo ya aparecerán los padres y van a tener una conversación no muy amigable. Quería agradecerle a Dreamgirl el haberme añadido a favoritos y animar a hacer algún comentario. Espero que os guste


	5. Chapter 5

** Capitulo y explosiones**

_Nombre: Leo Wyatt_

_Especie: Humano(Ex luz blanca, Ex anciano, Ex avatar)_

_Poderes: Ninguno _

Mientras sus hijos se enfrentaban al infierno en el que se había convertido su escuela e iban noqueando a cada wywern que se les cruzaba por el camino solo había un palabra para describir el estado de Piper , .

Ajena a los terribles acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo en ese instante Piper había convencido a Leo de irse a un spa a que les eliminaran algunas tensiones. No hay que ser duros con ellos pues se lo merecían, criar a tres hijos ya era duro y el hecho de que tuvieran magia solo dificultaba más las cosas, además había que sumarle el trabajo. Piper dirigía un restaurante que fundó algunos años después de la Batalla Final( un nombre estúpido pues hubo más batallas después pero si los ancianos a querían llamar así …) y Leo había continuado su labor como director de la escuela de magia ( a veces se preguntaba como Gideon pudo dirigirla tantos años , normal que se volviera loco).

La coronación de Ángela podría haberse producido cualquier día , pero el Destino quiso que fuera precisamente ese. De momento el día había ido genial , habían tenido masaje , sauna y ahora estaban disfrutando un momento intimo en su habitación pero todo se estropeó cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¡Más vale que se importante!- gruñó Piper al responder.

Leo desde ese día aseguró que el grito que pegó Piper cuando su hermana Paige le contó la situación le hizo perder un veinte por ciento de capacidad auditiva.

* * *

Conseguir avanzar por el colegio cuando estaba lleno de niebla y de wywerns en potencia era duro pero hay que admitir que el campo de fuerza de Wyatt fue muy útil para esa tarea. No podían dejar que los enemigos se estrellaran contra el campo pues se arriesgaban a que Wyatt se agotase rápido, por lo que aprovecharon una curiosa cualidad del escudo. Wyatt podía elegir quien salía y entraba de su escudo por lo que Chris y Bianca hicieron equipo para librarse de los obstáculos con sus poderes , saliendo puntualmente para atacar ,hasta que finalmente llegaron al origen del problema.

El agujero realmente parecía la entrada al inframundo , de el salía una luz rojiza realmente tétrica y parecía oírse una especie de canticos espeluznantes que salían de él

-Vale esto me está dando muy mal rollo-dijo Wyatt .

-Tenemos que pronunciar el conjuro cuanto antes, a no ser que hayas cambiado de idea- le respondió Chris

-No pienso modificar la realidad, ese poder es demasiado peligroso, demasiado inestable.

-Entonces espero que tengamos el poder suficiente.

Los chicos se dieron todos la mano y se mantuvieron firmes delante del agujero.

-Necesitaríamos el poder de tres- no paraba de repetir Melinda- Da igual que seamos cuatro , el poder de tres es más que la suma de sus partes, no tenemos suficiente poder.

-Tenemos que intentarlo- dijo Chris con decisión.

**_Negro vórtice que traes el mal_**

**_Con los cuatro brujos no podrás_**

**_Llévate tu niebla fatal_**

**_Para que no vuelva nunca jamás_**

La niebla comenzó a ser succionada por el vórtice, los humanos eran revertidos a su estado original, no obstante Melinda tenía razón, no tenían suficiente poder, su hechizo había funcionado pero tenía una consecuencia. La sala comenzó a temblar, las paredes a agrietarse y el techo cayó sobre ellos.

* * *

El inframundo no solía variar mucho su decoración , siempre era tétrico , oscuro y para el gusto de Ángela aburrido.

-Soy reina , ahora por partido doble , así que quiero espejos y fotos mias por toda la sala del trono y por supuesto fotos de mi Wyatt para ver su hermosa cara- dijo ella poniendo la típica cara de niña enamorada.

El demonio con cuernos que se podía decir que le servía de secretario se acercó a ella.

-Mi ama y señora, oscuridad suprema, diosa terrible de los avernos, he de suponer que realmente sentís algo por ese luz blanca.

Ella le miró sin quitar su sonrisa

-Mira Cuernecitos para un demonio como tu es difícil de entender, pero yo tengo alma ( un alma retorcida y enferma , pero alma al fin y al cabo) y gracias a eso puedo amarle. Wyatt y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, igual que él está hecho para ser malvado aunque todavía no lo sepa ni él mismo. Yo pienso ayudarle y voy a extinguir esa lucecita de bondad que brilla en sus ojos hasta que la haya sustituido por mi oscuridad- dijo mientras su sonrisa iba pasando a ser retorcida y sus ojos se volvían negros y llenos de llamas infernales- ¿Qué estás esperando? Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

A Piper se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando llegó al instituto, la mayor parte parecía estar bien pero se podía ver claramente como una zona se había derrumbado completamente. Hubo un momento en el que su corazón se paró y su sangre se congeló.

-Mamá- grito la voz de Melinda a lo lejos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta suspiró aliviada al ver que sus niños estaban a salvo junto a Paige.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- logró articular aún sin recuperarse del susto inicial.

-Por lo que me han contado el colegio fue tomado por una niebla que demonizaba y anulaba las orbitas, ellos cerraron el agujero que la trajo pero como no tenían suficiente poder, el hechizo se volvió inestable y la clase en la que estaban se derrumbó sobre ellos- le contó Paige.

-Pero entonces la super tia Paige pudo orbitarnos fuera antes de que se nos cayera el techo ya que los efectos de la niebla se habían desvanecido – Dijo Wyatt entusiasmado- Y menos mal porque yo ya no tenía poder para un campo de fuerza.

-¿Por cierto donde está vuestra amiga?- preguntó su tía.

- Fluctuó a casa para contárselo a su abuela- le respondió Chris- Para que estuviera alerta y todo eso.

-Bianca estuvo aquí, porque no me sorprende- dijo Piper torciendo la boca, la aversión que tenía por esa chica era conocida por todos pero solo Leo y Paige conocían el motivo. Un motivo que se remontaba años atrás, el día en que Piper juró que matarla si lo consideraba necesario.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a casa para recuperarnos de este ataque – dijo Leo tratando de calmar a su mujer.

-Tienes razón seguramente pasarse el día en el spa te deja completamente agotado- dijo Melinda mientras les echaba una mirada furiosa.

-Cariño nosotros no podíamos prever …- empezó a decir Piper

- No te molestes mamá –le cortó su hija- Lo único que verdaderamente importa es que mientras yo estaba llorando temiendo por mi vida y pensando que mi madre la mayor de las embrujadas me salvaría , tú te estabas dando un baño de barro- su madre iba a contestarla pero no le dio tiempo- Da igual , no puedo ni con mi alma , me voy a casa a dormir

Melinda se fue orbitando dejando a todos los demás en un ambiente incomodo y tenso.

-Melinda solo esta enfada y asustada y lo ha pagado contigo – le dijo Chris a su madre.

- Eso no lo hace menos cierto- dijo Piper

-Oye arriba ese ánimo que estamos vivos- dijo Wyatt- A mi me ha resultado hasta nostálgico,¿ por qué no vamos al restaurante de mamá y cenamos allí?

-Tiene razón – dijo Paige- Vosotros iros de cena, yo le echaré un ojo a Melinda. Y Piper te aconsejo que le des tiempo , cuesta darse cuenta de que los padres no lo pueden todo y Melinda lo ha hecho de una forma bastante brusca, no te preocupes lo superará

* * *

**Me ha costado terminar el capitulo porque es un poco como de transición y yo quería llegar al siguiente cuanto antes pero bueno , espero que os guste. Por cierto Deamgirl tienes razón los ángeles del destino son les van a tocar las narices. Espero que os guste y el próximo capitulo será Halloween con un antiguo espíritu que le robará el cuerpo a uno de los chicos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5. El corazón negro de un fantasma **

La el día de Halloween amaneció frio y desangelado , puede que fuera cosa de la fecha pero Piper no dejaba de pensar que se parecía un poco a la situación de Melinda.

Desde el ataque al instituto Melinda parecía haberse transformado en una mera sombra de si misma. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba en su cuarto y las pocas veces que se desplazaba por la casa lo hacía de forma lenta y silenciosa lo que unido a su rostro ojereroso le daba el aspecto de un alma en pena. Piper hubiera preferido que se enfadara, que gritara o incluso que se peleara con ella , pero había ocurrido algo mucho peor.

El miedo. Melinda ahora vivía aterrada de su propia sombra, como si esperase que los demonios fueran a saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento. Volvió a comprobar la flor de la cocina. El poder de Melinda tenía como consecuencia que las plantas que estaban a su alrededor reflejaran su estado de ánimo y desde el día del ataque todas las plantas de la casa estaban secas , moribundas.

* * *

Melinda abrió la ventana de su habitación, no es que tuviera mucho que ver pero su madre querría que saliera de la habitación en algún momento del día y no tenía animo para discutir. Tan ocupada en autocompadecerse estaba que no se fijó como una especie de pequeña esfera transparente entró por la venta y se introdujo en su cuerpo.

Tuvo que agarrarse a la cama para no caer al suelo de la impresión, no estaba segura de lo que pasaba pero se sentía distinta. Por primera vez en días sentía algo diferente a la pena, sentía la rabia.

* * *

Una vez más , se dijo Chris , si lo conseguía valdría la pena el esfuerzo , podría salvarlos a todos.

Nos Dico Super In Concessus

Vox Bonus Quod Malum

Ultirusque A Profugus

Addo Is Hic, Addo Is Iam.

Al instante una fuerza lo agarró y lo estampó contra la pared haciendo que algunos de sus huesos crujieran.

-Vale , ya lo pillo no tengo poder para convocar al Vacío –dijo él incorporándose con dificultad.-No se que grandes fuerzas intervienen en este hechizo pero no tenían que lanzarme por lo aires para dejarlo claro.

Llevaba intentando invocar al vacío desde el día del ataque. El Vacío era la fuerza más poderosa conocida, básicamente te hacía casi invulnerable y te permitía absorber cualquier clase de poder que usaran contra ti y dominarlo.

Su madre y sus tías pensaban que era un poder demasiado peligroso para usarse, el no era de la misma opinión. Tras lo del colegio estaba claro que el Mal se estaba reorganizando y con el poder del Vacío él podría aniquilarlo de raíz. La única pega era que había que tener un gran poder para convocarlo y desde luego él no tenía el suficiente y además su pronunciación del hechizo era pésima.

Con un suspiro se dispuso a colocar las cosas en su sitio usando su telequinesis y bajó a desayunar mientras pensaba como podría solucionar su problemilla de poder.

* * *

-Te quiero más –escribió Wyatt.

-No, yo te quiero más – escribió Ángela

-Eso es imposible , yo te….

-¡WYATT! –gritó Piper – Nada de móviles en la mesa.

En ese momento bajó Chris con una cierta cojera y una mueca de dolor a cada paso

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó su madre.

-No, me he caído de la cama y me he hecho daño, me vendría bien que Wyatt me pasara las manos luego, ya sabes que yo no me puedo curar mis propias heridas- respondió Chris mintiendo como un bellaco.

-Bien pero acordaos que luego me tenéis que ayudar a preparar poción eliminadora, no me gusta esta época del año.

-Es cuando ambos mundos están más cerca ¿verdad?- aventuró Wyatt

-Es el momento perfecto para que resuciten demonios, se crucen dimisiones o tengamos visitantes del mas allá-completó Chris.

-Exacto por eso es muy importante que tengamos cuidado y estemos todos…

Piper no pudo completar la frase ante la visión que tenía delante , Melinda bajaba decidida por la escalera y se sentó en la mesa con total naturalidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella al ver como ya no solo Piper sino que todos la miraban

-Melinda, estas bien- dijo su madre asombrada.

-No iba a estar deprimida para siempre, me siento llena de energía y lo único que me apetece es patearle el culo a cualquier entidad maligna que venga por aquí-dijo esto último levantándose de la emoción.

-Ya veo que está muy peleona, eso está bien y ahora comed antes de que se enfríen las tortitas o si no deseareis que venga un demonio a salvaros de mí.

* * *

Leo no sabía cómo describir su estado, seguramente era algo intermedio entre la locura y la desesperación. Organizar el encuentro de brujos en Halloween era sin duda un infierno. Ese día iba a haber un repunte de actividad maligna, eso estaba claro y tenía que preparar la escuela para que ninguna clase de monstruo pudiera entrar, normalmente eso era fácil pero juntar Halloween y un nuevo mal ascendiendo era como la Coca-cola y los mentos.

Lo que más le molestaba es que apenas había quince alumnos en la escuela , el resto habían pasado olímpicamente y se habían ido a casa o de fiesta. La mayoría esa generación había crecido en una época en la que el Bien tenía un dominio casi absoluto, pero ahora que la balanza empezaba a equilibrarse y el Mal estaba ganando puntos de nuevo. El no podía obligarlos a quedarse en la escuela pero le frustraba porque sabía que más de uno no iba a pasar de esa noche. Puede que hubiera que equilibrar las fuerzas y que solo pudieran sobrevivir los mejores o los más sensatos, pero no le parecía justo.

El sonido de un tintineo y la aparición de unas luces azules hizo que le apareciera una ligera sonrisa mientras se materializaba su familia.

-Bueno traigo un par de frascos de poción eliminadora muy concentrada- le dijo Piper dándole un beso.

-¿Cómo está Melinda? – le preguntó él al ver que la chica había pasado por su lado hecha una furia y no le había saludado.

-Ha pasado de la depresión a estar histérica por todo-dijo Piper un poco preocupada- A lo mejor es que ha llegado a esa edad.

-No te entiendo

-Esa edad en que las chicas empiezan a … madurar.

-Dios, pues eso es cosa vuestra, le tienes que dar una charla.

-Tú podrías ayudar, al fin y al cabo eras medico-protestó Piper.

Wyatt y Chris al darse cuenta de la discusión que se estaba desatando decidieron, muy inteligentemente, irse antes de que les salpicara.

* * *

Melinda andaba por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba furiosa y desorientada y eso la ponía todavía más furiosa

_Deja que fluya, inunda al mundo con esa furia_

Algo estaba mal y lo sabía, había algo dentro de ella, siempre se había tenido por una chica bastante iracunda pero esa cosa era diferente, era pura venganza.

_Mi venganza puede ser tuya, nadie comprende el miedo que pasaste. Te sentías acorralada, en la niebla rodeada de los monstruos que habían sido tus amigos. No te preocupes mi niña, te juro que esta noche su miedo será mucho mayor del que sentiste tu._

Melinda no pudo seguir luchando, se abandonó mientras quedaba inconsciente y un aura naranja emergía de su cuerpo.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres Wyatt?- le preguntó Chris sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-Me aburro, te apetece ir a la sala de gimnasia a práctica con los poderes un rato, además te hacen bastante falta unas pesas-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Para practicar contigo prefiero hacerlo solo-respondió Chris molesto.

-Mira no se qué problema tienes últimamente conmigo pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

Chris no pensaba dignarse a contestar pero de repente un resplandor anaranjado le cubrió y escuchó una voz.

_Deja salir tu ira_

-Mi problema eres tú- soltó sorprendiendo a Wyatt- Tienes todo el poder del mundo y te niegas a usarlo, por tu cabezonería se nos calló el instituto encima. Algunos tenemos que buscar desesperadamente el poder para defender a la gente que queremos, tu lo tienes de nacimiento y te niegas a usarlo. Siempre dices que modificar la realidad es peligroso, pero la verdad es que eres demasiado débil para controlar un poder así, eres patético.

Antes de poder contestar se escuchó un ruido a su espalda. En la sala principal de la escuela se libraba una batalla campal. Las sillas volaban por los aires, rayos , fuego y otras muchas formas de magia volaban en todas las direcciones.

-Vale esto no es normal – murmuró Wyatt para sí mismo- Chris tenemos que…

Apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivar la espada. Su hermano arremetió de nuevo intentado ensartarle con la espada de una de las armaduras de la escuela. Su expresión era pura furia y cierta locura.

-Mierda.

* * *

_Bien hecho chicos, no os contengáis dejad salir todo lo que llevéis dentro_

Podía sentir como el conflicto se extendía por la escuela, sin duda de seguir así alguno de los manipulados moriría y seguramente no sería el único. Ese pensamiento era agradable pero lo desechó, no era esa la forma en que morirían. Esto solo era un aperitivo, una pequeña puesta en escena antes de que comenzara la pesadilla. Había llegado el momento de recoger lo que había despertado.

La batalla cesó de repente , un resplandor anaranjado salió del cuerpo de todos los que habían enloquecido. La luz empezó a fluir como un rio hacia alguna zona del colegio dejando a los afectados desconcertados y asombrados.

Nadie dijo nada, no hacía falta, todos hicieron lo mismo, seguir a esa luz.

Todos menos dos personas

-Melinda – gritó Wyatt al ver a su hermana tendida en el suelo.

Detrás de él venía un desconcertado Chris junto con el resto de la escuela a excepción de sus padres.

_Siempre la niña que hay que salvar, siempre el eslabón más débil .La niña asustada que rescata su familia. Esta noche todos seréis niñitas asustadas._

Esta vez la voz resonó por toda la escuela mientras la energía naranja entraba en el cuerpo de Melinda. Sus ojos se abrieron e incluso logró incorporarse un poco pero cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

-M-Melinda…-titubeó Wyatt

-No es culpa mía, no soy yo, no sé qué me pasa- dijo Melinda desesperada, pese a su tono de voz se incorporaba con un extraña calma , como si no fuera ella quien se estuviera moviendo-Necesito cumplir mi venganza- su voz era otra y sus ojos brillaban- Demasiado tiempo ha pasado desde que el verdadero significado de Halloween a caído en el olvido- su boca empezó a emitir luz mientras realizaba una siniestra sonrisa- Pero yo vengo para alumbrar el significado de este día jóvenes brujos - la cabeza de Melinda creció y se transformó en una calabaza-Bienvenidos a la noche de Jack Calabaza

* * *

**Bueno pues viene algo antes de Halloween pero aquí está el quinto capitulo , la verdad es que quería llegar a él porque aquí se empieza a desarrollar realmente la historia. Espero que os guste mi maligna versión de Jack Calabaza(creo que en algunos países es Jack O Lantern). Comentad cualquier impresión o lo que sea**

**Pd: Gracias a los que me han agregado a favoritos y a Dreamgirl por la publicidad para otro de mis fics**


End file.
